I'm Running Away
by thebeautifulescape
Summary: Songfic Delena. Please review! My very first story so be nice ;


'Damon?' There wasn't a sound when Elena stood in the empty hallway and closed the door that had been open behind her. She waited, but the boarding-house remained quiet. With soft steps she proceeded her way to the huge parlour in the middle of the house. The wood in the fireplace crackled as the flames made ghost figures on the walls around.

Her eyes scanned the space and found two empty bottles of his favourite scotch on the side table by the couch. She felt her heart miss a beat. Damon never drank that much unless there was something terrible wrong.

'Well, well. Elena Gilbert.' Swiftly she turned around. Damon was sitting on the chair just outside the light of the flames. He had a half empty glass in his hand and winked at her as her raised it.

'To what do I owe the honour of your visit.' He took a sip. 'Considering our dear Stefan is stuck in a dusty dungeon, this is quite the surprise.'

_Don't lie and say that it's OK._

She sighed. 'What's wrong with you?'

He raised one of his eyebrows. 'Me? Wrong? Nothing. It's all peachy. Never been better.'

'Damon…'

'Elena…'

She sighed again and started moving his way. 'You wanna talk about it?'

_It's alright here, there's nothing more to say.  
_

'Nope. Scotch and I are good.' She saw he deliberate avoided her eyes as he took another sip.

_So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away._

He knew why she was here. He knew exactly why. She was going to force him to think of some sort of master plan to get Stefan out of that freakin tomb. Because that's what he owed her. Or at least that's what she thought.

_Don't tell me I'm the one to blame._

'_Stefan's in there Damon! How could you let this happen?' _ Why could she not see that she would always come first? Before Stefan, even before himself.

'Listen, I talked to Bonnie, and she thinks…'

'I really don't care what that witchy friend of yours thinks.'

She gave him a puzzled look a she took her seat on the arm rest of the couch. 'Wh-'

'I'm done.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm leaving this place. I'm done.'

_It's too late for you to make me stay._

He saw how she froze. He swallowed the last of his drink and waited for the explosion.

And it came.

Hard.

'What the hell are you talking about? No! You can't. You can't leave! And you're not gonna. First you're going to fix this! You are going to help get Stefan out of that tomb, you selfish jerk!'

The empty glass smashed against the wall and shattered in pieces.

_No, I won't stay._

'That's right, Elena! I'm selfish! There you go. Got it all figured out, don't you?'

Her brown eyes narrowed. 'I can't believe you. How can you do this to Stefan. And…and to me?'

_So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away._

'Don't give me that crap.'

'What crap?'

'Acting like I don't care about you. Or about Stefan.'

'Well do you? Because right now you remind me exactly of the Damon I first met.' She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'The Damon who doesn't care about anyone but himself'

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place._

'You know what? We are not having this conversation. I'm gone.'

With those words he walked out of the parlour. Not even bothering to pack his things, he walked straight out of the door in to the cool night.

_And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today_

_And I, I'll never let you find me._

If he decided to stay now, he would be lost. Literally forever. _  
_

_I'm leaving you behind with the past  
_

Damon!' Of course she was coming after him. She was Elena Gilbert.

_No, I won't look back.  
_

He kept walking down the street in a normal **tempo** until she stopped in front if him. The tears from her eyes formed little streams that were rolling down here cheeks.

_And I don't want to hear your reasons._

'Please.'

He knew what was coming. But still he wasn't ready.

'Damon. _I need you._'

___ Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

Softly he removed her clenched fists from his chest and held them for a moment. Then he let go.

'I can't.'

His lips gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Why…'

The clear of his eyes turned just a fraction darker. 'Because I made a promise… I can't keep.'

'What promise?'

'I promised Stefan to protect you.'

Confusion washed over her face.

_And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay_

'But if I protect you, I won't be able to protect myself. From you.'

She felt herself tremble when he pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Then he smiled. Although she could see it was not genuine. Not in the very least.

'Bonnie will figure out a way to get him out, and then you and he can live happily ever after. That's the way the story is supposed to end.'

Elena closed her eyes. He couldn't. Not with everything that was going on. She couldn't effort to loose him. It would tear her down. It would tear her apart.

But when so opened her eyes again, he was gone.

_I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away._

'So you're just going to run away? Don't run away, Damon!'

There was no answer. Just the echo of her scream.

'Damon!'

_I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away._


End file.
